The Dragon Of Duality
by DieOrComply
Summary: AU. There has always been legends of the red and white Dragon Emperor, That have Swept a path of destruction wherever They have gone for millennia but what if there was a third, One who held the power over light and darkness and the power to bring both to their knees. This is the story of the rise of the Black Dragon Emperor, the Dragon of Life and death. Strong OC.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hello everyone and thanks for taking the time to stop by, I will just come out and say that this is my first time attempting to write a story so you're have to forgive some of the errors that will undoubtedly pop-up throughout the story.**

 **Also big shout out to damowatling as he was very gracious enough to give me a few pointers and lending me a helping hand, if you have a few extra moments to spare I suggest you check out his series** **High school DxD the path of the sekiryutei as I find myself thoroughly enjoying it.**

 **I'd like to take this moment to just say spoiler warning ahead if you haven't finished Final Fantasy XV I suggest you do so before you read this as this first chapter will be filled with spoilers, with that said let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XV or High School DXD they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

 **CXV**

"Speech _"_

" _ **Bahamut**_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

Chapter 1 Prologue

The battle is finally over the light has been restored and now the sun now shines upon Eos once again, Ardyn Izunia the accursed immortal has been destroyed, his soul finally laid to rest in the beyond.

Ardyn Lucis Caelum as he was once known thousands of years ago before the crystal and the Astrals cast him out, he was a healer much like the Oracle of today are, however unlike Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Ardyn's body didn't degrade as he removed the scourge from those who are afflicted by it, has he continued to heal people the darkness began build up within his body without shortening his life expectancy.

Eventually with so much darkness now residing within his body this led to Ardyn gaining unwanted immortality and also led to his mind becoming twisted by the darkness that now resided in his body which began to seep into his soul and permanently tainting it.

Now being known as the accursed immortal he would plot for hundreds of years to destroy the Lucis Caelum household, why you may be asking yourself, why would he plot to destroy his own family his lineage, the answer is quite simple.

With soul now being so tainted by the darkness and he could no longer walk in the light of the crystal, he was cast out and betrayed not only by the gods he swore loyalty to but also the people he helped and saved from the scourge but the deepest of all the betrayals, the one that hurt the most was when his twin brother Izunia Lucis Caelum chose to take his place and become the gods new loyal servant.

Years would pass and Izunia would go on to be loved by the people and hailed as a saviour of the world when he betrayed and struck his own brother down because of the darkness that now resided within his soul and the connection he shared to the star scourge.

Izunia would go on to be remembered for all history as the first king of insomnia and the defeat of the scourged monster, while Ardyn was cast out and forgotten in history, forgotten and defeated but most definitely not destroyed. In the years that followed Ardyn supposed destruction he would work tirelessly to find allies and others beings who he could corrupt with the darkness and be turned to his side against the gods he once served, eventually his dark path would led him to the God of fire Ifrit, who himself was seeking revenge against his brothers and sisters for what they had done to both him and their mother Eos the goddess of creation.

Ifrit going against the wishes and orders of the others but more specifically the orders of his older brother Bahamas, forced his way into the underworld, some of the most ancient texts but still exist to this day claim that he did this by calling down a meteor shower either by using his power to create said meteors or by dragging them down from the heavens with the hopes of distracting his brother Titan who at the time was acting as the Guardian to entrance of the underworld and to smash his way through the gates, that which had never before been cast asunder stood little chance against the power of the God of fire.

Ifrit's one and only goal was the retrieval of his mother, though he didn't partake in this quest alone, an creature known as the doomed train who itself was responsible for taking the souls of the wicked and twisted to their eternal punishment in the underworld, making it the perfect companion for this long and perilous quest.

In the beginning Ifrit pleading and begging for this creature's aid when it tried to forcibly expel him from the underworld, Ifrit knew that without this creature's help and guidance he would never be able to find his mother's cell and would more than likely be doomed to wander the underworld for all eternity never able to complete his quest.

To this day we do not know if Ifrit made a deal with this dark creature or if the creature simply got annoyed at hearing him constantly plead and beg for its aid, whatever the case may be in the end the creature decided to help guide him through the underworld although the pair did encountering many trials and tribulations along the way and battling against the horrifying and twisted creatures called this prison home but even through all of this and even in this dark place the group encountered something they never expected, every now and again the group would come upon a small gathering of blue butterflies their purpose and reason for being there is still unknown though what is known is the fact that as the group got closer to Eos's prison being counted more and more butterflies almost like they were helping guide the way.

The Lord of fire and his unusual companion would eventually found the prison that held his mother, despite her prison being located in the deepest and darkest point of the underworld Ifrit still had hope that he could save her, she was his mother after all, the goddess of creation if any being had the power and the will to survive in this accursed place it would be her.

Unfortunately fate is rarely kind even to a God, the damage was already done Eos who had spent decades if not centuries in the dark prison of the underworld had finally succumb, be it from the wounds she suffered at the hands of the underworld's most vile creatures or the despair of being betrayed by your own family, whatever the case may be all that was left was her lifeless body, an empty shell but Ifrit couldn't just leave her here, leaving her body to be picked at by the disgusting and vile creatures that call the underworld home present company excluded of course, no he would get her out of here and see to it that she receives a proper burial in the land of the living where she belonged.

Ifrit power burned hot and burn bright as his rage and sorrow grew to uncontrollable levels known of the twisted creature of the underworld would dare approach the rage filled God, those who were stupid enough to try so were immediately incinerated or crushed beneath the weight of his sorrow, without a second thought he launched himself straight and true his destination the land of the living not even saying goodbye to his companion who had guided him through this dark and desolate prison, smashing through layer upon layer of the underworld which before had taken the group days to traverse now took him near moments now.

The physical pain of forcibly smashing through the physical layers of the underworld grew to unimaginable levels but he still carried on never stopping and never giving up, sometime would pass but eventually he would break through to the surface world, still with his mother's body help close to his chest.

The force and violence of his rapid transit to the surface coupled with the heat is own body was producing was more than enough to melt the rock and stone on his way up this create a new volcano in the spot where he emerged from that dark prison, today we call that place the rock of Ravatogh.

Even though he now found himself on the surface and free of that dank and desolate place he would never get the chance to fulfil his mission for he found himself surrounded on all sides by his brothers and sisters.

You see the others knew where he emerge from the underworld his power was so strong and so filled with rage that it permeated all the world's living and dead even into the beyond the realm of the gods themselves.

The others knew where he would surface and waited for the moment he did and when he did they struck, attacking with lightning, ice, water, earth and light all focused upon the rogue brother, the attacks collided with Ifrit all at the same time, the power so strong and so intense that his and Eos bodies were virtually incinerated upon impact with only small fragments remaining, these bits and pieces that remain came to rest upon the top of the newly created rock of Ravatogh a permanent reminder of terrible events happened that day where Gods destroyed a grieving son.

The five believed it was over the betrayer and the body of their mother had been destroyed but they couldn't have been further from the truth for you see while Ifrit and his companion was journeying through the underworld they made many discoveries some that are even to this day not known but the most important discovery he made was that if God body was destroyed then said God could use one of their messengers, an ordinary human who had been gifted with a small fragment of their masters power in exchange for their loyalty and service.

The power that Ifrit discovered was that an God could use one of the messenger as a new vessel, taking over there body and destroying the original soul within, but the God would survive once that had been done the God could change the appearance of the new body to match the original form or if they so wish could keep the form that the new body possessed. Although the name of the messenger has been lost in time we know that their devotion and sacrifice to their Lord would eventually lead to the deaths of many thousands of individuals and 10 years of darkness.

Many may be wondering why Eos was punished in the first place, what would cause the other gods to turn on their mother and throw her into the underworld, Due to the passage of time there is only rumour and speculation, what we do know for a fact is that the ruins of a temple known as Pitioss do depict Ifrit's journey through the underworld. With this being the case then it is wise for us to speculate that the reason for Eos imprisonment should be disputed within Pitioss as well and that does appear to be the case, within the deepest and darkest point of the ruins there is a statue of Eos's body restrained and chains but it is not the body that is important to us at the moment, but what is important is what is resting upon the statues navel, the genji gloves.

These gloves have many meanings associated to them like all things in ancient history but there is one out of many interpretations that perhaps is the most startling interpretation and perhaps the most important to this story, is that it can come to mean two beginnings.

Could all of this all of the pain, the suffering and the loss stemmed from the fact that a goddess of creation fell pregnant with twins and given birth to said twins.

* * *

 **CXV**

Let's skip ahead a few hundred years to the present date and leave the ancient history where belong in the past, the king and queen of light, Noctis and Lunafreya now sit upon their eternal throne and shine down upon the world, while they slept with the eternal company of their lover at their side and as the world rebuilds from 10 years of darkness.

An meeting of the highest being was taken place in a realm of blue and crystal shards, The pentatheon met, Titan the Archaean steadfast as stone, Ramuh the Fulgurian sharp as lightning, Shiva the Glacian gentle as snow, Leviathan the Hydraean relentless as tides and Bahamut the Draconian unbending as iron. Where once there was six now only five remain, Ifrit the Infernian was destroyed by Noctis Lucis Caelum and the Glacian at the base of the citadel before Noctis faced Ardyn in the battle of Kings.

No longer possessing any messengers Ifrit could no longer resurrect by taking over one with the ability we now call resurrection with this ability gone this death was permanent.

After his death Ifrit's power was returned to the beyond no longer having a form or a will of his own he now simply existed as a part of nature, no longer thinking no longer feeling just existing this his punishment for all eternity, as the five rejoiced at the returning of the light and the end of the star scourge an sixth made its presence known.

"You have done well my children." spoke the being with an authoritative tone that the five instantly recognised.

Faster than even the human eye and maybe even some gods could possibly keep track of the five had turned and bowed in front of the mysterious sixth being.

Following a few seconds of silence Bahamas who is considered the leader of the group was the first to break said silence.

"Father?" he replied.

"I know it has been hard upon you my children but everything that you've had to do from the banishing of your mother and the destruction of your brother has all of it has led to this, now all the pieces are in place the world that you have created is in some ways a better creation than what I have created, your world is now self-sustaining and no longer needs your constant maintenance.

The mortals your children can now look to a future where they determine their own destiny without the interference of our kind, I am extremely proud all of you." Though this didn't seem to go down too well with one of his daughters the Glacian to be precise seems to be fuming if any indication by how tightly she is clenching fists.

"How can you speak so cold callously about the lives of our children your own grandchildren being slaughtered, being turned into monsters or just given into despair and taken their own lives. I have had to sit by and watch it happen unable to do anything because of your dam **PLANS FATHER**!" she replied through clenched teeth and an icy tear fell down her cheek.

"I know it hurts but sacrifices have to be made my daughter and now your children live in United world where the grievances of the past are no longer brought forth and they strive together to rebuild what was lost, it makes me happy to see it because my own world is far from it but I still understand your anger but now is not the time for this now we must finish our work."

"Father?" Bahamut once again says as he steps to the forefront to stop his sister and father arguing any more

"Then I guess it's time the final blow was about to be struck isn't it "he says with great sadness in his voice

"Yes even now the sword comes closer to my heart I have but a few moments before I fade away." Looking over the rest of his children with sadness in his eyes.

soft whimpers are heard from all the children gathered here, they knew this day would come to pass they just didn't expect it to happen so soon from the day of the birth they knew their father would die and that they would have helped take up the void that he would leave behind it was their destiny after all still it didn't make it any easier to hear these words even the cold and heartless Titan had tears in his eyes.

Knowing he needs to keep his children focused the figure turns to Bahamas once again "is it ready."

"Yes here it is." Replied his son has he holds out in front of him a glowing sphere of white and purple energy swirling around inside of it.

Gently reaching out to examine the sphere in his son's hands, he can hardly believe the incredible amount of power that is coming the sphere simply touching it and he feels the raw unbridled power flowing his hands

"Light and darkness fused as one it's almost impossible to believe a soul like this could even exist yet here it is and I'm holding it within my hands." Same extremely proud tone in his voice as he looks to his children and to the sphere in his hand.

While Bahamut reaches to take the sphere back but stops just shy of removing it from his father's hands

"It is as perfect as we wanted it to be I have to stay in constant contact to keep it stable and to prevent it from tearing itself apart from its conflicting natures, but I'm guessing you already knew that farther."

A slight chuckle fills the air.

"Are but of course what kind of world creator I would be if I didn't have a plan to keep conflicting natures of this soul from destroying itself but…." instantly the tone changes to extremely sombre.

"I'm going to after ask one more favour of you my son and this is probably the biggest favour I have ever asked of you and know that it weighs heavy upon my heart to ask you this but I need you to fuse yourself with this new soul as you said your power is the only thing keeping it stable, but do not fear my son you will still keep your sense of self and retain all of your memories and experiences but your power and strength will be tied to this new being, you will still exist in what is known as an inner world within this beings mind where you can act as his guide to help him through the trials and tribulations that he will face in my world, ultimately achieve our purpose of bringing the same peace and unity we have in this world to mine."

"Of course father it will be my honour to guide this new being in the way of the sword and Dragons. "as Bahamut finish speaking with his hands still on the sphere, it began to glow with a brilliant and blinding white light, blinding all those present for but a moment, when the others who were gained the use of their eyes again they were shocked to find that their brother Bahamut was nowhere to be seen and when they turned their gaze onto the sphere they could see along with its previous white and purple colour, black and gold energy flowing and mixing with the previous two colours

the figure bowed his head in solitude and taking a moment to reflect on the bravery and courage of his son, losing his physical body and to be forever bound to this new being is something that even this old God can respect and was thankful that he had a son like the Bahamut

"Thank you and walk tall my son."

Now he had to ask his daughter for a favour as well and unlike his son who very willingly complied with his father's wish, he wasn't sure of his daughter would actually follow through with what he wanted her to do or if she would just simply stabbing from the heart with one of her ice spear, thinking of being stabbed through the heart reminded the entity they didn't have much time left raising his hand over his heart he could still feel blade working through his chest inching closer and closer to his heart.

Though his true body was in another dimension the connection was still there and so too was the pain but he needed to focus and to make sure the new spirit had a vessel to carry it and allow it to grow and develop into a new being, he could think of no one better than his snowflake Princess.

"Shiva my lovely snowflake Princess your dear old man has one last favour to ask of you before my time is up." you know he said is with a calm and collected manner he knew his daughter was still incredibly mad at him and he just hoped and prayed to himself that she would at least hear him out before she skewered him alive.

Standing a few paces in front of her father next to her brothers and sister the black haired beauty who was once known as Gentiana stood although this was not Shiva true and original form, his daughter had decided to keep Gentiana's form in memory of her brave and loyal messenger who sacrificed herself so the her lady may live, when the Empire brutally and without mercy attempted to and succeeded in destroying her body, fortunately for Shiva and the world Gentiana was more than willing to make the sacrifice and because of this Shiva in Gentiana body was able to help guide the Oracle in making the covenant with the other gods and eventually helped the true king of light in unlocking his powers and bring about the end to the star scourge once and for all.

"Save it father I know what you're going to ask of me, the new soul that we have created needs to be born into the world from the womb of a mother and I suspect because I'm the only one of your children who now possesses an human body that makes me the only logical choice." She replies will pinch on the bridge of her nose.

"You could say that but you also forgetting about your compassion and loving nature two qualities that will make for perfect mother and there is the fact that you're no pus…." He never ever got to finish his sentence before a gigantic block of ice landed on his right foot essentially smashing his toes into a fine powder.

"Don't **PUSH IT** farther I will accept this role but know this I will raise **MY** child my way and I would do a darn sight better job than you did raising **US**!" Whilst walking towards her father and collecting the orb from his hands.

While his daughter slowly and carefully lifts the orb from her father's outstretched hands.

"The process of having the newly created soul join with your body will take a great deal of your strength and power from you my daughter. You will most likely fall into a dreamless slumber for how long I cannot be sure but know that you will be safe while you slumber. I will transport you to my world where a very dear and trusted old friend of mine will look after both you and your child." whilst he says this his daughter is just staring at the orb within our hands, from the look on her face and how hard she is concentrating on this new soul and soon-to-be her child, she might not have heard what he just said.

"How do I…." was as far as she could get before suddenly felling backwards into the waiting arms of overly muscular brother, all those present didn't fail to notice that just before she lapsed into unconsciousness the sphere she once held within her hands had vanished, this greatly worried the three other siblings but their worries were soon put to rest when they looked towards their father and noticed the knowing smile that was present on his face, they didn't have to wait long for him to clarify why.

"Don't worry the process of creating a new life has begun, she shall be fine when she wakes, maybe a bit tired and she'll deftly feel weaker, but now I must transport to my world, my time is constantly growing short. "and with a quick snap of his fingers Shiva vanished in a blinding white light, with his daughter and her soon to be child now safe in the hands of his dear friend his mission was almost complete but not before saying goodbye to his last three children.

Turning to look at his remaining family members. The tears he had so far been able to keep back began to trickling out of his eyes.

"Titan, Ramuh and Leviathan I will always be proud of you and all you've managed to accomplish never forget that and never forget even though I may be gone a small piece of me will always be with you in your hearts." Turning to face the opposite direction from his gathered children and snapping his fingers once again this summoning forth a new portal. This new portal taking on the appearance a pool of shimmering mercury flowing hanging in mid-air, tall enough and wide enough to fit even the mighty Titan, turning back to his gathered children.

"you know you can't stay here anymore your mission I gave to all those eons ago is now completed, its time you return to the world where you helped created the foundations to, but before you go I do ask one last favour, always look after each other and never the greatest gift you can ever possess is your family, also more importantly try not to cause too much destruction and mayhem, I'm specifically looking at you my lovely daughter." At which point hushed laughter could be heard from her oh so caring brothers, but even through this light attempt at humour had lightened the mood somewhat the sad undertone could still be felt.

Turning and giving death glares to her two remaining brothers.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you destroy one God dam city and you will never live it down, sorry father." stated Leviathan were a very unamused look on her face.

The blue skinned mermaid like creature with hair that seemed to be made up of flowing water turning her deep purple reflective eyes back towards farther before revealing what she planned to do when she returned to her father's realm.

"I think I'll head back to the oceans and see how much they've changed in my absence, I do hope more life has evolved in that primordial soup, it would be so boring if I was the only sentient creature in it." and with that said with a few flaps of her powerful tail she entered the portal to begin her journey to the world of her father's creation.

Focusing his attention on his two remaining sons.

"What about you two what are you going to do when you return home?"

"I don't know, think I may go exploring see much the world and the terrain has changed after all this Time, what's it been about the millennium or two, should be interesting to see all the changes that taken place in my absence." And with his piece the giant mound of muscles jumped from the portal

"Ramuh?" Enquired his father

"think follow my brother's example, but I'm less interested in the geology, no what catches my interest is magic, after all it's had time to develop and grow, I reckon there's got to be some interesting spells out the and I intend to learn." And before his father could even think of a reply Ramuh transformed into a lightning and shot through the portal, with the last of his children gone the father closed the portal and let one final tier for from his cheeks as has his time had finally ended and the blade of his killer now pierced his heart.

"Good luck and goodbye." Where his final words of goodbyes spoken he faded into nothingness.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That's chapter 1 done, thanks for taking the time to read this, feel free to leave a comment, review or even PM me if you like I love to hear what you guys and gals think about this so far.**


	2. Chapter 2 New World new problem Part one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XV or High School DXD they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

 **CXV**

"Speech _"_

" _ **Bahamut**_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

Chapter 2 New World new problems part 1

The two opponents stood a few paces from each other both visibly weakened and attempting to catch their breath, one surrounded by a brilliant purple light that clung close to his body the other with wings of fire adorning his back, the air was thick with the smoke and debris from a titanic battle, both warriors bodies also showed the result of this battle, cuts and bruises were too numerous to count and their clothes the parts that were not ripped or destroyed were stained with not only their blood but the blood of the opponent.

"This is not over yet I will not lose too the likes of you." Stated the boy with the purple aurora

" **HA-HA** look at you can barely stand although I give you credit none before I been able to injure me to this degree but even these injuries are not enough to stop me, I will win and I will take what is rightfully mine **,** **you are nothing more than a stepping stone and once you are out of the way I will be one step closer to my ascension!** " retorted the arrogant flame winged devil

The winged devils provocation seemed to have a rejuvenating effect upon his opponent's, form the moment he finished, his opponent's body which previously had a slight purple aurora round him now changed to a massive column shooting straight up into the sky above the arena, this wasn't the only thing to be happening the winged devil could also feel a heavy pressure pushing upon his body not enough to force him into the ground but enough that cracks began to appear beneath his feet.

The young boy who had previously been using his extravagantly decorated silver blade to prop himself up was now standing upright with said silver sword now pointing directly at the noble devil.

"Let me show you my family's **power**!"

The noble devil was taken aback by his opponent's sudden change in demeanour, second ago he was struggling to even stand, now he was standing fully upright and is producing more power than he had previously done so in the entire battle, but what gave the young heir pause was the feeling of the power now radiating from the boy, he could only described it with one word freezing.

" **BLIZZAGA!** "

* * *

 **CXV**

The Glacian arose from her impressive and ornately decorated thrown and moved to the nearby window that was on her right side so she could survey her kingdom, the throne room which was located in the uppermost levels of the citadel, gave the Glacian an unparalleled view of the city below and the surrounding agricultural areas.

Solgaleo the solar Crystal was high in the sky casting its rays down upon all those who called this realm home, Solgaleo perfectly replicating the look and feel of the sun one would find in the mortal world, although with it not being directly overhead, meaning it was some time before midday, knowing this she was grateful for the fact that she had some time to collect her thoughts before her dreaded meeting with her only son, the Glacian allowed her mind to wander taking her thoughts away from what must be done and thinking about how much things have changed since she and her family had returned to this realm of creation.

Allowing a slight frown to farm on her face, thinking back to the time when she had finally awoken from her dreamless sleep to discover that centuries have passed since that final meeting with her father. Back then she was beyond confused and worried, waking up in a foreign place with a strange woman sitting nearby and discovering that although for her it seemed like only moments had passed but in reality centuries had, also compounding her worries was the fact that her stomach had a notable bulge and the new life she could sense grown within her womb.

Instinctively she attempted to gain her bearings by sitting up straight from the bed she now found herself resting upon and surveying the area, also attempting to ascertain how much of her strength and power she had at her disposal in this current moment if she needed to use them to defend herself, this proved to be a very bad idea as the second she attempted to move she was greeted by sharp and intense pains throughout her body but most notably her lower back.

"Easy they don't try and set up just yet, you're still incredibly weak and you haven't had time to adapt to your new circumstances." Stated the stranger in a soft and compassionate tone while she gently laid her right hand on the Glacian's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Asked the Glacian whilst turning to face the stranger

"My name is Amaterasu I am… was a friend of your fathers." Stated that now revealed Amaterasu

"You're the friend father spoke of?"

"that I am although your father never gave me all the information, he only told me to wait as specific location and to take care of whoever came through, now imagine my surprise when you came through unconscious and from the chaotic way your energy was behaving, which by the way gave me cause for concern when I was transporting you back to my palace, however when I was finally able to take a good look at you, it didn't take me long to figure out what was the problem." Spoken in a calm and soothing voice which instantly reminded the Glacian so much of her own mother before her imprisonment. Whilst this was being said she lay her hand flat upon her slightly bulging stomach.

"Afraid he never even gave me your name though."

"Gentiana."

"Well Gentiana it's good to see that the finally awake your brothers and sister will be pleased to know that you've awakened, they were starting to worry with how long you've been asleep for."

This was how their friendship started, from that point on Amaterasu took it as her duty to introduce Gentiana to the world that she now called home, Amaterasu would in those first few days explain to Gentiana how in great detail this new world work, about the three major factions, all the smaller minor factions and her own Yōkai faction and about the political standing between each of the factions and how for now Gentiana and her family were now technically a part of Amaterasu faction and also learning what the rest of the family members had been up to during her long sleep, it did come as a relief though to find out that they family members had for the most part Themselves hidden and stayed out of the affairs of the other factions mostly.

Still stood in front of the window and gazing at the impressive capital that now served as the ancient one's home as Amaterasu had so eloquently taken to calling the members of Gentiana's family early on in their friendship. Allowing a smile to creep on her face and replaced the frown that was present from before, as Gentiana remembers the time and dedication it took her entire family to create their new home and how through that hard work which led to them becoming even closer as a family. Although this still was some minor hiccups along the road and a few heated debates for instance Titan and Leviathan constantly arguing about how much land to sea there should but other than that nothing major. Her family was always close together but ever since the imprisonment of their mother in the dark days that followed they did start to drift apart from one another, but now the bonds were re-forged and stronger than ever they still like to annoy each other on sometimes.

Meridian that's what they'd taken to calling their new realm. Meridian was a beautiful place, each of her family had decided to create a specific area for themselves where they could most feel at home there were vast plains, unimaginably deep oceans, impossibly tall mountains, snowfields that stretched on as far as the eye could see, forests with trees so strong and sturdy that looked as if they could last an millennium. Even though Meridian possessed all of this and so much more it was still missing something, something very important to Gentiana something that she had sacrificed so much for in the past and that were people, people to live and enjoy the fruits of the ancient one's labours and thankfully Gentiana didn't have to wait long for as soon as the finishing touches were added to Meridian, Amaterasu contacted the group with an proposal.

The proposal was simple, Amaterasu would help relocate a large number of Yōkai and humans to Meridian, the purpose of this being to protect those being relocated, a sort of witness protection program if you well, many of those being relocated feared that they may be become targets by one faction or another due to having unique abilities or political views they go against the political opinion of their faction ,others simply fearing that they may be become targets and be forced into a Devils peerage or another such group that exist within other factions.

When the first group of refugees arrived they were greeted with the majesty that was Meridian but unfortunately there was just one slight problem there was no homes, no cities and no infrastructure but that was quickly rectified by the ancient one's and before any of the new arrivals could even ask where they were going live before, off into the distance a city began to emerge from the ground ripping forth from the ground and rising to its full height, some of the towers that are within the core of the city rise so high that they actually block the sun, casting long shadows upon the assembled refuges. This was their new realm, their new city and their new home.

The four ancient one standing in front of the group and is one they pronounce the name of the new risen city.

"Welcome to insomnia."

Stepping forward "and Welcome Home" adds Gentiana

* * *

 **CXV**

Gentiana was broken from her thoughts by the sound of the giant double wooden doors that lead to her thrown, said doors being open by the two Crystalguards members whose duty it is to guard this room, turning her gaze towards the doors she is greeted to the site of a young 18-year-old man entering calm and casually, making his way to the steps that lead up to Gentiana's thrown and upon reaching the bottom step the young man takes a courteous bow showing his respects not only to one of the gods but also the queen of insomnia and most of all his mother.

Still with his head bowed the young man speaks to the goddess above him. "Your majesty you requested my presence."

Allowing a slight chuckle to escape her lips as she descends the steps towards the young man. "Samael how many times to tell you son there is no need to be this formal with me when not in the presence of other nobles?"

Rising from his bow "yeah I know but Anna seems to think I lack the necessary tact when dealing with some of the other stuck up nobles, so she's been subtly encouraging me to improve my mannerisms." replied Samael

From this point her chuckle now became full-blown laughed, thinking about how Anna had encouraged her son's new formal behaviour, which if she knew Anna half as well as she know she does it probably involved her son ended up very black and blue before her lessons finally sunk in. Upon reaching her son at the bottom of the stairs and wiping away a stray tear that escaped her eyes because of her recent bout of laughter.

Looking over her son she sees that he is wearing his favourite casual outfit which consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a black polo shirt ,black trainers and also adorning his neck is his dog tag which although he is not required to wear he still does to signify that he is indeed a member of the crystal guard, moving away from looking at what he is wearing it always came a surprise as her son grew up at how closely he resembles his "father" he is almost the spitting image of Noctis although his hair is darker shade of black and eyes instead of being a pure blue like Noctis are bluey green colour very similar to Gentiana's own eyes, the only other notes for difference between her son and his "father" is that he has more defined muscles which seems to be a result of his training and his unusual love with physical activities which again is a stark contrast with his "father's" more laid-back attitude when it comes to physical exercise.

Moving away from his appearance for now and concentrating on why she summoned Samael in the first place.

"Anna tells that you have progressed well in your training in fact you have been doing so well she believes you are ready to take on your own trial."

Instantly Samael eyes staring at his mother almost in disbelief while he has been progressing extremely well in his training with both the Marshall and Bahamut in his inner world, but that by no means mean he is ready to take on a trial, no members of the Crystalguards ever taken on a trial before their 20th birthday when they are viewed as ready to take on this dangerous mission, the trials are writes rite of passage for young prospective members of the Crystalguards where they will be sent out on the solo mission to hunt down a dangerous beast or to investigate strange happenings, failure of a trial usually means that the initiate has died that is why no one is allowed to go on trial before the 20th birthday for his mother to even suggest something like this some experience must be going on.

Voicing his concerns "mother I'm extremely honoured that you would even consider it but I see no reason to rush I mean I still have two more years to go before I can take the trial I don't see why there is any need to rush."

"I understand your interpretation son but recent events and changes in plans have facilitate the need to push your trial forwards I'm sorry I can't any say more at the moment but know that if you pass this trial I will reveal a bit more of what is going on to you. please I beseech you son don't push this matter any further I promise you I will tell you everything when the time is right but now is not the time." spoke his mum and a very sombre tone of voice.

"I understand, I would do as you ask but know I still hate being left in the dark and I will be holding you to your promise mother."

"Thank you, the details of your trial a simple you will head White Mountain National Forest in New Hampshire once there you will meet up with a member of the local Yōkai, he will give you more details when you arrive. What I can tell you is that several groups of hikers have disappeared in recent years now normally we would not get involved with something like this and leave it to the local authorities but we have been specifically asked by Amaterasu to take a look into the matter as she believes there may be a supernatural cause to it."

Believing his mum had finished in her explanation "I see."

Continuing "She also believes that now is the right time for us to reveal ourselves to the rest of the supernatural world, Amaterasu and I also agree that this will go a long way in helping us proved that we are a force for good and that we are willing to help those in need, helping our political standing with the rest of the factions" Whilst Gentiana spoke this she placed a comforting hand son shoulder.

"While when you put it like that how could I refuse the mistress of the sun, I guessing she wants me setting off right away that?"

"Yes that would be best, walk tall my son made the light of the crystals guide your way." Whilst Gentiana says this she pulls a piece of paper out from her ropes and handed to her son, written on the paper are the coordinates that he would have to transport himself to as not to accidentally appear in the middle of the city.

"While I'll be off then, hold down the fort when I'm gone and try not to have too many crazy parties."

A quick smile adorned Gentiana's face "I'll try but no promises."

After giving his mother quick goodbye kiss on her cheek and a hug, Samael proceeding to walk to the centre of the room. Summoned forth his purple magic circle and then disappeared off to his destination and the beginning of his adventure.

With her son now off to her destination Gentiana drop the facade of false happiness she was putting on as not to convey her worry to Samael for the goddess of ice and snow knew more and she was letting on and she knew this trial would both difficult physically and mentally for her young heir and she hoped no prayed to whatever spirits would hear her, whatever entity that may be above her that her precious son would come back safe and uninjured but before she could continue this line of thought she was once again interrupted by the arrival of another magic circle but unlike her sons which was a deep purple in colour this one was an icy blue.

Emerging from this new circle came none other her most trusted servant and the leader of the crystal guards, the Marshall Anna Smith who herself was a descendant of an Yuki-onna more commonly known as an snow woman, despite what she is, one would be hard-pressed to see any difference between Anna and a regular human, a Caucasian in her mid-30s with slender features and long flowing golden hair, with her looks and the shape of her body she could be easily mistaken for a runway model rather than a soldier.

Anna had devoted her life to the Glacian and had quickly establish herself as a force to be reckoned both inside and outside of Meridian, later on she would help Gentiana laid foundations of what would eventually become the Crystalguards an almost exact replica of the Crownsguards that once existed in Eos before the ancient one's departure. Although one thing did remain similar and that was the style of uniform that is worn by its members.

Gentiana has always grateful for the loyalty and dedication that Anna has shown her throughout her years of service, in some ways Anna reminded her of the original messenger Gentiana in her loyalty and dedication to the Glacian by another way she is so very different for example it wasn't always like it is now in fact at very beginning Anna was very different to how she is now she was cold and emotionless barely speaking anyone other than their minimum that was required, eventually as time would pass the ice around heart would begin to melt and she would start to display more emotions.

Anna's story is not a happy one it is a tragic one filled with heartache and despair for you see when she was younger she showed great potential not only with her natural ice Magic but also with her swordsmanship, her father was a well-respected in some cases feared knight that serve during the War of the Roses, but even with all the progress she has made Anna still refuses to tell us his name may be afraid of opening up old wounds still ,Sometime after the war when her father had returned home to England and settled back down with his family after a long and bloody campaign but like all stories there is a tragic turn of events, her father made many enemies during his many campaigns.

The enemies he had finally deciding to get revenge against Anna's father Gathering together and on one dark and stormy night and attacked, Outnumbered and with no hope of survival, her father did the only thing he could, he held the attackers off long enough for his daughter to flee and hopefully get to safety.

Anna had no idea where she was going, she simply ran as fast as her legs could carry her. A 15-year-old child running in the rain and the dark scared for her life. For two days she ran at this point she could no longer see the files smoke that was coming from what once used to be her family home but finally exhaustion crept up on her and she collapsed in the mud. Alone cold and scared in the mud she accepted her fate and of the darkness crept over her she heard a voice.

"If you want revenge I can give you the power to collect it." Spoke the dark and sinister voice

Using the remainder of her strength to lifted her head from the mud to see the being who spoke.

It was a sinister and dark looking creature human in shape but its skin is pale wearing overly extravagant clothes and surrounded by a dark Aurora.

Slowly nodding her head to answer the creature and before the darkness claims her once again the last thing she hears is.

"You now live for my sake."

Sometime would pass before Anna would regain consciousness when she did awoke her new master explained what happened to her and what was now expected of her, explaining that she had been reincarnated as a devil and had taken up both his knight pieces meaning she had the potential to become an extremely powerful knight.

Her new master Luard would helped carry on her training helping improve both her magic and swordplay, working along with the other members of his peerage would go on to become a highly feared team in the rating games despite her young age but despite how well everything seemed to be going Anna always had niggling doubts about everything that was happening.

For starters her new master's peerage was completely composed of women although this was definitely not unheard of in devil society it was still strange and coupled with the strange fact all of them seem to be not much older than she what's, then to even more compound things was the fact that he seemed to go out of his way to help her settle her desire for revenge and one of two occasions he even tracked down some of the perpetrators and had them brought before her, saying it was to help close loose ends and help her move on, she didn't know how true part of that statement was at the time.

Pushing these forts to the back of her mind she would enjoy some time of an almost peaceful life, besides the fighting in the rating games she would hardly experience any other form of violence but like was stated before this is not a happy tale in it all changed on her 18th birthday the day she became woman she discovered the truth.

Luard wasn't the kind and gentle master that he led her to believe he was he was, in reality he was a ruthless and callous businessman, Luard heralded from one of the lesser houses of the 72 pillars and so his family didn't have the strength or the power to rise up through the ranks so he found another way and like any good devil he is the power of the bargain. He spent years gathering very capable and extremely powerful beings to add his peerage making sure they were always young women and making sure they had no attachments such as family or friends, working through the shadows he would discover as much as he could about them and when the time was right to strike.

He was the one who gathered all of Anna's father's enemies together and supplying them with his location and once that was done he made sure that none of them attacked Anna herself, followed the poor frightened girl for the two days that she fled, he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to approach and that opportunity finally arrived when Anna found herself on death's door he would offer her a chance for revenge and of course because he knew the names of everyone who was involved he could easily direct Anna's fury towards them when the time was right, the young are so easily manipulated after all.

You may be asking but what was the business he was involved in the answer was simple he was involved with the creation of powerful servants to serve other noble houses. His peerage had gained such notoriety that the other houses would do anything to be able to have servants with even half the skills that his peerage had. This was his business essentially a glorified pimp when the girls reached adulthood they would be taken to a specific area of his house designed to such events, beforehand bidders would bid for the right to the girl and on her 18th birthday the bidding ended with the highest bidder getting her. You see reincarnated Devils have a much higher birth-rate the natural Devils making them the perfect choice for breathing new servants or just expendable fodder for a noble family's army. Once Anna was in the "special" room as her master so casually called it, she would be restrained either by being bound or sometimes even given drugs to make her highly suggestible, in the end the result was always the same, she could do nothing but just stand there and suffer the pain and humiliation of having a devil forced themselves upon her and suffer she did from the many deplorable and depraved acts that the devils did to her, Anna's body being a testament to that, even to this day you can still see the scars she suffered because of what her former masters did to her.

This torment and torture would carry on for many years and in this time she and the others would give birth to many different children, sometimes she would only have a few minutes with new born child before it was taken away from her overtimes she would never even see her child, eventually she snapped and using all her pent-up rage and anger she managed to breaking free of her restraints, once free she had only one task and I was to kill the bastard who did this to her.

Upon finding her master asleep in his bed Chambers she enacted her revenge for all the years of torment and pain she had suffered at this hands, but the time she was done there wasn't much left, with killing of that monster Anna would then proceed to free all the other girls, grouping together and acting as the group's leader she would eventually lead the survivors to escape the underworld, find temporary refuge in the human world where they would hide for some time, whilst hiding in the human world she acted as the Guardian to all of the girls keeping them safe and sometimes having to kill devil sent to hunt them down now that they are classed as strays, they were targeted for extermination and would be killed on site if seen by any devils, their salvation would eventually come in the form of a literal ray of hope.

Amaterasu would eventually approached the group and the lady of the Sun's reputation as being an kind and caring God would help gain their trust and eventually Amaterasu would lead them to Meridian, once there Amaterasu and the ancient one's would work tirelessly to find a way to remove their evil pieces and help them regain the life that was stolen from them. Over time many of the girls would go off and have their own lives living in insomnia or one of the other many cities that dot Meridian but Anna decided to stay by the Galatian's side eventually become her right hand woman and the martial of the Crystalguards.

Bowing before her lady "you're Highness it's good to be in your company once again."

"We shouldn't have sent him, it's too dangerous his not ready yet he needs more time, if anything happens to him I'd never be able to forgive myself, I made a promise centuries ago that I would raise my son better than my own father raised me but now I'm sending out into the world not known what he will face." Spoke Gentiana in depressed and fearful tone.

"Permission to speak freely my lady." Replied Anna whilst rising from her bow in her cold and emotionless tone which is synonymous with her.

"You never need to ask my permission to speak freely, you know that I always value your opinion."

Taking a few steps to decrease the distance between her and her ladyship "I know this is hard on you as it would be for any mother who sends her child off into the world but he must be ready and prepared to face what is coming, we know what is coming on the horizon he like all of us must be prepared to the coming war if not, then doesn't bear thinking about."

Anna taking a momentary pause, turning her head to look at the two guards who were still guarding the door and then looking back at Gentiana "all of us have a duty we must fulfil, some are more important than others but all must work together and all must play their part."

"I know but it's still hard but at least we've done all we can for now, between your training my brother's there are very few who can stand up against him and in time he will surpass them all."

"Then we shall await the prince's return if you excuse me my lady I have other matters that immediate attention"

Gentiana just gave a gentle nod of the head towards the martial, with her ladyship's permission to leave Anna summoned forth her magic circle once again appear beneath her feet and just as she had arrived Anna had left, leaving Gentiana and the two Crystalguards members has the sole occupants of the room.

Before turning and heading back to a throne Gentiana takes one last look at the spot where her son's magic circle appeared and transported him to his trial "so this is how it begins "with that said she proceeded to head back to a throne and take her place opponent it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The magic circle that uses by the Crystalguards is exactly the same magic circle that** **Bahamut uses in Final Fantasy XIII only the colour changes.**

 **The uniform that Anna wears exactly the same worn by** **Drautos in Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive**

 **That's chapter 2 done, thanks for taking the time to read this, feel free to leave a comment, review or even PM me if you like I love to hear what you guys and gals think about this so far, so it next time.**

 **Also as a side note with the release of this chapter I've also gone back and updated chapter 1 to improve several mistakes that I discovered while I was rereading it.**


End file.
